


Obstinacy

by MARYXULA



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: When the right time comes, the proposal will be made, one impossible to be rejected. Meanwhile the days pass, the training persists and the anticipation creates a disturbing desire...





	Obstinacy

As seemed to have already become an habit, the young man walked surrounded by trees of different condition and age, to his knowledge, main witnesses of his efforts and persistence in achieving his goal for himself aware of the silence eventually broke by the sound of birds changing their position or other animals in the distance. At first the blink and subsequent turn of the head was a necessity as he held his long sword with nicked but cutting blade even still facing the hardiest of all the forest´s trees but after many days, an unnecessary act of curiosity. Back straight and eyes of subtle grayish blue almost like mist in the morning closed gathering concentration, leaving some dark brown strands falling over his pale forehead before launching  himself against so perennial rival. Letting out a howl of rage and despair.

Such sweet melody coming in the ears´s of that one forcing the young man from tender age to experience such state of anguish and devotion. To remember the warmth of his little tears between his fingertips was overwhelmingly exquisite while muffled sobs welled in the middle of the dark. To have offered help at that time he would have deprived himself of that dastardly pleasure. So curving his thin and pinkish lips, the man covered by red robes kept waiting in a corner, silent as a shadow.

Breathing hard, Zelgadiss walked away from the thick tree, step by step causing the sole resounded to the ground, feeling his arms arching and the weapon heavier between his hands weaked in sweat but the smile always twisted in frustration when carefully he approached to study the marks on the bark of the tree. The worse was returning to the mansion and being asked for any progress. Leaving the sword beside his bed, the young man´s frecuent answer was a puff laid in the smooth surface. 


End file.
